Episode 6
"Micro Deathzone! Crazy Major Race" is the 6th episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on May 12, 1984. Synopsis With the aid of the Waruchin, Dr. Bell perfects a vapour that can shrink anyone exposed to it. When he tries to collect the Kyunkyuns, Chikkun and Takkun take chase, inadvertently getting both the Menfo and Nazumar shrunken to the size of toys. Characters * Takkun Hat * Chikkun Duck * Miko Nanda * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Waruchin Encyclopedia * Maki * Moko * Meko * Mukko * Niko * Mukko's brother Plot summary One morning, Takkun is recalibrating the Menfo's on-board computer. A bored Chikkun begins walking across the keyboard, insisting he wants to go on an adventure, and Takkun scolds him for interfering with his work. Before he can finish talking, Chikkun smells food, and runs down to Miko's room. Miko has just made some cup ramen and offers one to Chikkun. While eating, Chikkun notices a big balloon on the end of a banner streaming from a department store in the distance. Miko tries to explain that she cannot give the balloon to Chikkun, but promises him some regular-sized balloons. Out in the Nazumar, Dr. Bell and Giji-Giji are finalizing a shrinking chemical. With the aid of the Waruchin, they create a purple vapor that successfully shrinks a laboratory mouse. Thrilled, the two fly out from the Nazumar in a small shuttle, looking for the Kyunkyuns. All the girls but Miko are waiting in a playground; Giji-Giji catches Maki alone and traps her in a mailbox. Dr. Bell blasts the shrinking vapor through the mail slot, and puts the tiny Maki in a bug cage. One by one, Giji-Giji catches the girls, and they are added to the bug cage. Miko runs into the park, watching Chikkun float by overhead; he has a bundle of helium balloons, which are carrying him away several metres off the ground. While trying to catch Chikkun, Miko runs into the rogue mailbox. Chikkun watches in horror as she's trapped in it, then shrunk, and Chikkun lets go of his balloons in an attempted aerial attack on Dr. Bell. Chikkun realizes he's in over his head as he falls faster, but the Menfo flies by in time, catching him. Takkun lectures Chikkun for being reckless, telling him the very same radar he was trying to fix that helped him find Chikkun in time. Chikkun hurriedly explains that Dr. Bell has the Kyunkyuns, and Takkun has the Menfo take chase. Dr. Bell docks his shuttle in the Nazumar, and it begins to fly off. Takkun hopes the Kyunkyuns will give Bell a good thrashing, but Chikkun finally tells him that the girls are now miniature size. Dr. Bell steps onto the roof of the Nazumar and dares Chikkun to come closer, aiming his shrinking chemical nozzle in Chikkun's direction. Chikkun fires a tracking missile from a crossbow, which misses, but then comes back around and hits the Nazumar. This causes the shrinking vapor to detonate, shrinking both ships. They plummet down to the earth and land in the street, clinking like model cars. The ships take chase again, dodging in and out of passing cars. The ships head through an alley, through local backyards, out of the way of Miko's cat Niko, and through a fishing pond. The ships fly into a ramen shop, with the Nazumar crashing into a bowl of ramen ordered by Mukko's brother. The noodles catch the Menfo, so Takkun throws a sneezing powder at Mukko's brother, giving them just enough time to fly away. The two ships take their pursuit through a storm drain, and then out through a garden and a playground. To help Chikkun raid the Nazumar, Takkun gives him a jetpack and a laser sword. Chikkun is able to catch up to the Nazumar, where Dr. Bell matches him with a similar laser sword. Their swordfight makes it into the ship's lobby, where Chikkun finally frees the Kyunkyuns from the bug cage. They throw Bell through his lab, causing an explosion that finally causes the shrinking chemical to wear off. The ships crash in a local park, expanding in size, but the Nazumar just barely retreats from the area. A thoroughly-exhausted Bell and Giji concede defeat, and crash-land once again into the ocean. Allusions This episode marks the first appearance of the Baby Nazumar Shuttle. When Chikkun and Dr. Bell have their sword fight, they both use lightsabers with white-coloured beams.